


Filthy Lovely Words

by gardenofmaris



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out Steve has a very dirty mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Lovely Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfleetblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/gifts).



> For my lovely Reagan  
> I promised this forever and a half ago and I finally got around to finishing it  
> Love you my sweets  
> Hope you enjoy

“That's it! I give up!” Sam threw his hands in the air and jogged to the nearest tree, plopping down underneath it and looking up at Steve, who was standing above him all sweaty and with a giant shit-eating grin on his face.

“Why'd you stop? You were going pretty fast.”

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned into the trunk, shielding his eyes from the rising sun and shaking his head at how cute but silly Steve was. “Yeah, I'm okay. But seriously man, running with you makes me feel like a turtle.”

“Well...” Sam's curiosity was piqued when Steve trailed off and blushed.

“Okay, seriously, you've got me now. Spill.”

“Ah, nothing.” He rubbed at the back of his neck and shifted his weight onto his left foot before reaching out and pulling Sam up. “Let's just go get some breakfast or something.”

“Oh no, you're not getting away from me, even if you ran on those freakishly fast legs. What were you going to say?”

Steve gave him a wide smile, but it was nervous and his face was still flushed much more than mere running would do to him. “I, uh, was going to say that sometimes how long you last is far better than how fast you are, but, um...”

Sam couldn't do it.

He burst out laughing, bending over to brace himself on his knees as he wheezed, still breathing hard from the running he'd just done. “Oh my god,” he gasped. “Your mind just went straight to the gutter didn't it?” Straightening up, he let his laughs die down while Steve just muttered about how anyone's would and clapped him on the back before putting his arm around Steve's shoulder and walking with him. “You're hilarious, did you know that?”

“It's not that funny,” he mumbled, but the grin on his face was much less embarrassed and much more joyful.

“No, it really is.”

~ ~ ~

“Guys, come on. It really wasn't that funny.”

“Like I said before, it _is_ that funny.”

“No, Cap, I've gotta agree with Sam here. That's pretty funny.”

“Ha ha, Nat, like your mind has never gone to the gutter.”

“Oh no, it most certainly has.” She leaned back and took a sip of her beer, legs crossing and arm draping over the back of the sofa. “But see, I grew up an assassin. You grew up in the age of the dinosaurs. And you definitely haven't been out of the human popsicle stage long enough to be that corrupted by the rest of us. So that means that either a: you somehow managed to learn how to get your mind in the gutter some time during those seventy or so years that you were are Capsicle, or b: you've had a dirty mind all along. And considering some of the stories I've heard from Tony, his dad already thought that you were pretty filthy minded.”

“Okay, I need to hear this.” Sam turned to Nat, leaning in curiously. “What did Tony tell you?”

“Oh not much, really. He just told me that our holy virgin Steve here thought that fondue was a euphemism for sex.”

Steve groaned and covered his eyes, falling backwards into the couch as he debated how much shame would be put on him if he walked out right now.

Based on how much fun Sam and Natasha looked like they were having while they laughed their asses off at him, there would probably be a lot.

He did his best to ignore them and just praised God that it wasn't Tony telling the story.

~ ~ ~

“Good god, man, where do you put all that food?” Sam asked, staring with wide eyes as Steve politely shoveled food into his mouth. He had seen Steve eat multiple times, but it never ceased to amaze him that he could fit all of that into his stomach.

Steve made sure to swallow his food and wipe his mouth before answering. “The serum gave me a really fast metabolism to deal with all the energy my body uses doing everyday things.”

“Nice.” Sam laughed, leaning back in his chair and enjoying the view. What could he say? Steve was pretty gorgeous after all. “I was about to say, you may have muscles now but keep eating that much and you'll go soft in no time. But I guess not, right?”

“Right.” Steve smiled, taking another bite of his hamburger and closing his eyes at the taste. “It's a pretty great advantage, especially because it means I get as much of your awesome cooking as I want and I don't have to worry about getting out of shape. Instead, I'm rock hard all the time.”

Sam choked when he saw Steve's eyes widen and his face turn bright red as he started stuttering. “W-well… what I meant to say was… um… Not that, definitely not that… I… um… Dammit, Sam, stop laughing at me!”

Sam just shook his head, grasping his sides as he fell to the floor, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe anymore. “Oh my god!” he gasped, trying to pull himself back into his chair but failing miserably because he was just laughing too hard. “Wait'll Nat hears this one!”

“Nonononono, Nat's not gonna hear about this,” Steve pleaded, face still bright red. “Come on, Sam, she'll never let me live this down.”

All Sam could do was nod. Oh boy, was Steve right about that.

His laughs finally died down and he was finally able to pull himself together and pull himself back onto his chair. Steve was still staring at him with huge puppy eyes, silently begging him not to tell Nat.

“Okay, okay, I'll think about it,” he said, making a shooing motion at Steve. “Now finish your food while I laugh about how dirty minded our country's icon is.”

Steve blushed some more and bit into his hamburger, eyes down and fondly muttering things about how much of an asshole Sam was.

Sam laughed and shook his head, leaning back into his chair again. It really was a comfortable position. “For having grown up when you did, you've got a potty brain on you, Rogers. What is that even about? Are you like kinky in bed or have a thing for dirty talk or something? Or are you filthy minded just because?”

He'd just been joking, but when Steve's face lit up in another blush and looked down, Sam recognized the face of someone who had heard something that hit close to home.

“No fucking way,” he said, moving so that he was leaning in towards Steve. “You're either kinky in bed or like dirty talk. Spill, Rogers.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Steve mumbled, blushing the brightest red Sam had ever seen him and not meeting his eyes.

“I call bullshit. Come on, man, you can totally tell me. I won't tell a soul.”

Steve got up and cleared away their dishes, running his hands through his hair and muttering in an embarrassed manner. Sam followed him, and when Steve started washing the dishes, he ran his hands over his waist and wrapped his arms around him. “Come on. Tell me,” he whispered, kissing his ear and neck. “I wanna know.”

He felt Steve take a deep breath and turn around, placing his hands on Sam's hips and kissing him sweetly. “Do you really want to know?” he whispered.

Sam nodded. “Hell yes I do.”

Steve's hands pushed Sam's shirt up a bit and rubbed his thumbs over his skin. “I'll tell you later,” he said, leaning down to kiss Sam deeply.

He really wanted to pull away and press the issue, but not only were Steve's lips the most addicting thing he'd ever tasted, he also didn't want to push it and make him uncomfortable. It wasn't a burden at all when Steve turned him around and seated him on the counter, hands divesting him of his shirt to kiss and suck love bites into his chest. And when that was said and done, he couldn't help but pull Steve close as he hopped down from the counter and lead him to the couch to make out for the rest of the evening. All in all, he did wish that he knew what Steve's thing was, but he knew Steve, and he knew that with enough time and patience, his gorgeous and lovely boyfriend would let him know just what he was thinking.

~ ~ ~

Natasha sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, falling backwards on the couch and dramatically throwing her arm over her eyes as she groaned in frustration. “Okay,” she said up towards the ceiling, before getting up and setting her beer on the coffee table in front of her. “I'm going to go and you,” she pointed at Steve, “are going to tell Sam exactly what's up, and you're going to let him love it and take all the advantage of it that he wants, because we both know that you both will love it, and I'm going to get out of here before things get NC-17 rated. Okay? Cool.”

With a huff, she grabbed her almost full beer once more and sauntered out of the house, throwing a thumbs up without looking behind her.

Sam looked over at Steve questioningly. “Is this about that thing I was asking you about a couple of days ago?”

Steve looked down sheepishly and avoided any and all eye contact with Sam. “What thing? You ask me about a lot of things.”

Sam moved from his spot on the couch, fluidly straddling Steve’s lap and leaning in to nuzzle and kiss his neck. “Come on, Steve, you know what I’m talking about. It’s about when I asked you if you have any kinks. I don’t want to push you too far, but I can’t deny that I’m curious.”

He felt and heard Steve’s low groan, while perfectly big and strong hands came up to hold him by the hips. “I don’t want to make things weird, Sam. I really don’t.”

Not sure he heard right, Sam pulled back and looked Steve in the eye. “Make things weird? Look, you’re a supersoldier who used to be a twig in Brooklyn seventy years ago, weird isn’t a thing that can happen.”

Steve bit his lip and looked down. “Yeah, there’s that, but it’s just that… Kinks and things get really into someone’s head. I’ve never let anyone get that deep into me.”

Sam still couldn’t help it. He was gonna hold it in, but the moment Steve stopped and his face turned tomato red, he laughed softly.

He stopped when Steve looked chagrined and cupped his cheeks, making Steve look into his eyes. “Hey. Look at me. You know I don’t care what the hell is going on up in there. The only thing that could give me pause was if you were some sort of psychopath, but your bleeding heart is ridiculously obvious, so that’ll never happen. But I love you. You know that. Or at least I hope you do. And hey, we all have kinks of some sort. I just wanna know you even better than I already do.”

Steve looked at Sam and smiled, leaning in to kiss him. “I know. I love you too. I guess that it’s just really weird living in this time now. I always forget that people are so much more and less accepting. But I have you, don’t I?” Sam could see Steve take a deep breath. “It’s just that, well bi people like me weren’t exactly accepted, and any kinks on top of that were seen as the worst thing on the planet. It’s taking me a moment to adjust, I won’t lie. It's a little awkward, to be totally honest.”

Sam smiled reassuringly and kissed Steve a couple more times. “You're ridiculously awkward, yes. But you're mine and I want all of you. Besides, your awkwardness is more adorable than anything.” He leaned in and gave Steve a peck on his nose. “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

It was adorable and heartwrenching when Steve looked up at him with eyes so full of love and wonder, and he couldn’t help but kiss Steve again, this time even more deeply than before. He stopped himself after a moment though, because he didn’t want to go too fast and distract himself now that he was getting somewhere with Steve.

“Well… um…” Steve started. “You were right. I really do like dirty talk.” He coughed, face red as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It's kind of embarrassing, and I've never let anyone know because, well, no one really wants to know that Captain America likes being called a… a…” He cleared his throat.

“You like being called a what, Steve?” Sam whispered, kissing up to his ear and nibbling on the earlobe.

Sam saw Steve's ear pick up an even redder tint and he chuckled, enjoying the shiver that ran up Steve's spine. “I… I can't really say it. I've never really been able to say dirty things. I just kind of… like being called dirty things.”

Sam's mouth curved into a truly wicked smile and he sighed against Steve's ear, chuckling deeply. “Oh, so it's like that, is it? You enjoy being called a dirty little slut? A cock-hungry whore just begging to be filled full of come? Is that it?”

Steve's mouth opened and a truly primal sound came out. Sam couldn't deny it. He was so utterly turned on right now, and he rolled his hips against Steve's also half-hard dick to show him. “Oh, that's what you like,” he crooned. “Come on. Let's go.” He got up out of Steve's lap, holding his hand out to him.

Steve looked up at him, eyes blown wide and a confused look on his face. “Where are we going?”

“We're going to the bed, where I'm going to fuck you until you're a come filled mess who can't speak anymore. But you can bet that sweet ass of yours my mouth will be running the whole time.”

“Fuck yes. Race you.”

As Sam bolted after Steve, he cursed at the fact that Steve was still a phenomenal runner even at half mast.

~ ~ ~

“Oh god, Sam, fuck, more, please-”

“Shhhh, I've got you, baby.”

“Sam, please… Stop teasing. I'm gonna die. Just fucking fuck me already.”

“God, you're just dying for it aren't you?” Sam punctuated his words with another thrust of his fingers into Steve's prostate, kissing him just to swallow the glorious moan that escaped his mouth. “My fingers aren't enough to fill your greedy ass, are they? You want something bigger don't you? You want my dick so deep inside of you you'll be feeling it for days. Tell me you want it.”

Steve whimpered, back arching and hands clenching in the bed sheets. “I can't, Sam.”

“It's okay, Steve. You don't have to say all of that. Just tell me if you want it.” He stroked across Steve's prostate again, pulling at his balls to make sure he didn't come too quickly.

He saw Steve lick his lips and nod, reaching out to cup Sam's face. “I want it. I want _you_. I want you so bad, Sam.”

“Good.” He pulled his lubed up fingers out and poured some more on his hand before slicking up his cock and pressing the head against Steve's hole. He held it there for a moment until Steve pushed back against it, silently begging to be filled.

“You want me to fuck you?”

Steve nodded, biting his lip.

“Want me to fill you up deep and hard? Want me to fill you full of come and then eat you out until you're all clean?”

“God yes,” Steve gasped, grabbing at Sam's hips to try to pull him in. “Just do it already.”

Sam smirked and laughed. “As you wish.”

He bit his lip as he slowly pushed in before his mouth opened and he let out a sound of pure unadulterated pleasure. “God, you're so tight, so hot, so smooth. I could stay in this sweet ass of yours forever.”

Steve blushed a bit and rolled his hips. “More, please.”

“More what? More descriptions of how fucking amazing you feel around my cock, or do you want me to move?”

“Both,” he groaned.

“I can totally do that.”

~ ~ ~

Steve moaned as he pulled Sam into a deep filthy kiss, tasting himself and Sam together on his tongue. “That was real good, Sam.”

Sam grinned and nipped at his bottom lip, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in close. “Yeah. Did I do good in satisfying your thing for dirty talk?”

Steve just laughed into his mouth and moved to tuck his head in to Sam's neck. “I think you've just encouraged me is all. I'm pretty sure I'm ruined for any and all silent sex from now on.”

“Very good.”


End file.
